User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/9
Welcome to the talk page. Leave a message. But no rude messages, and of course... NO PRANK MESSAGES! (stares at Staffan) 9th talk page! Comment: The era of prank messages... Please Please don't retire. I went two years without any popularity at all and just had fun editing the wiki. You are one of the best editors the wiki has ever seen, so good that even V-Rex would be proud of you. Think about it: Without so many editors like you, nobody who wants reliable, unvandalized information on Club Penguin will be out of luck. Please think about this before you officially decide. -- I AM THE WALRUS! GOO GOO G'JOOB!!! 08:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) +_+ (No clue what emoticon this could be) GAH! That internet always tricks ya. So that we don't continue to fight over this (whos fault it is), lets say its BOTH our faults. You are not a bad friend! You are a great friend, its just that sometimes you get offended easily, which does not mean you are a bad friend. It is okay, but sometimes I become clueless >_< I do not remember 2009 on the wiki (except for May O_______O The hacking... vandalism... blocks I made O_O Oops, sorry) Wow, I must've read your mind! XD You can re-friend anyone! Ozone, Lordmaster, Gary the Gaget Guy, Sonic, etc. want to be your friend! In fact, they sent me a message to me about that. They'll be glad to refriend you! That is a great idea! Also, remember it was the summer, so we communicated much more than now. On the weekends, hopefully time zones will not affect us too much. One problem. What website? No social networks, though. I was not there for the incident, but I saw the discussion about it on Shout Box. Speaking of SB, I never talked about you except when Sonic told me you quit. Besides that, I never talked about you. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 00:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) =( Sorry for teh short message. I was just about to reply and now I have to go. -_- I will reply later today hopefully! That's why I titled it =( See ya! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 15:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Do Not Quit Hal, you have not been historic just for the Club Penguin Wiki, but wiki wide. You were the first user out of all wikis to make 12,000 and 13,000 edits. Also, you are a great user and when you say you quit, you don't quit. One last thing, you can quit the wiki if you want to, but DO NOT quit Club Penguin. Just saying. 17:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm the holy founder. LOL! Hiya! Yesterday, I had to get a haircut right when I was about to reply. But then, I played a nine-hole round of golf with my Dad for three hours (which I was not expecting, but a lot of fun), and then went out to dinner. By then, it was 9:00 PM EST, and I had to write two essays in my notebook for Friday. And all I expected was a haircut! XD *Anyway, sorry for late reply. *'Congratulations!!!! 13,000 edits!?!? That must be a Wikia record!!!!!!' *Oh, is it Windows XP? (Heh heh, XP) Because those computers are usually not that old. *Really? Well, I was hacked and the hacker unblocked a lot of accounts. He then blocked TurtleShroom, and vandalised several articles. Then, he found my spare account and hacked into that after someone demoted my regular account. I had school the next day, so I went to bed. The next few days, I went to their wiki and went a huge vandalism spree, and their blocks worked for an hour XD even though they set it for infinite. That was until they blocked my IP. I remember it very clearly, but I'm gonna stop here. *ZOMG an addiction!!! *My schedule is booked daily. XD *Hmmmmm... Super Smash Bros. Wiki? **Actually, they hate talk page conversations X_X *Ohhhh, okay. I won't mention it anymore. *That happens to me too. Frequently. >_< *Actually, I do not remember that. I have a bad memory. *'ONE THING I REMEMBER!!!!!' How we became friends. I welcomed you to the wiki, looking at your user page, I saw you wanted to get a signature. I told you how, and made one for you. Then, you or I asked to meet on CP. I said sure, and so on. =DDDDDDDD Greatbye! I wish that was a word... --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 16:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) !Ayih Backwards hiya... heh... heh... *Hmmm... thats weird! That button must be evil. >:O Sure! That sounds fun. The only problem is that my schedule is totally different from yours. -_- Hopefully, we'll see each other in the summer more often. :D *IMA PHYSIC!!!!! Now I must tell you your future......... I see...... uh..... pie....... I guess I'm not physic >_<... Sometimes computers have too many programs on them and have trouble loading things. That may also be a reason. *That was weird! Two people on my account. It was frightening, but encouraged me to vandalise the W***** (Blacklist filter forces me to censor) Wiki 400 times... although several users were against me doing it... maybe I don't have as bad a memory I think I have... !Eyb --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 14:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hello! You are invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LordMaster96 Promotion Party Hello there! As LordMaster96's best friend, I decided to throw a promotion party for him! See here for more details! Thanks! Brookelas 04:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Does that sound better than Hiya? Yes, that was stupid of me, I'm sorry, that was ENTIRELY my fault, I became bored of the CPW, but I figurerd that if I told you that I left you'd get more angry (as you were mad at me for going to eat lunch 0_o), so I didn't tell you, which was stupid. I'm really sorry. *Well it is Windows XP XDDDDD *YAY I'M A SEMI-SIDEKICK AND PHYSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *I wish I had, but revenge was eating me, and no one else wanted me to, saying thee was viruses there and they'd track my IP, but I couldn't stop. *CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! See, I'd knew you'd get promoted! Like I said, you just gotta believe in yourself. :D See ya around CP(W)! --Alxeedo TALK 11:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Huya! Uh... huya! *XPPPP *My physic powers don't work in the morning >_< *I don't think you should give up. Once another administrator is demoted, you should get two users (me and another) to put you on RFA. *Oh noez! *O_O that could've been valuable! XD *Yea, I know :( The last time we went on was during the Medieval Party. Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 11:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Haya! Heh heh... a instead of i... *OH NOEZ YOU DISCOVERED MEH SECRET!!!!! *Yep. *No problem. I'm always available. (Could you arrange an appointment next time? XD *BIG mistake. No, I'm just kidding. XD That's a good idea, otherwise that other card would be a waste! *Our schedules are like this: Yours: \ Mine: / Hopefully we'll meet more on CP in teh summer. *____________________________|________| *(You could make a smiley face!) XD Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 19:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hoya! I'M RUNNING OUT OF VOWELS!!!! *Don't worry, I've missed about 16 billion of them during my inactivity, and there will be many more votes. *XDDD *That's a long game of Hide and Seek. XD I know, that wasn't really funny >_< *It was a smiley face. Look at it again XD I was hyper. *Thanks! I'm trying to learn new commands. I only know a few. When you come on, we should go on IRC together! *I like your new sig! NEON GREEN IS TEH BEST! Escargots? I don't know what that means. XD Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 14:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sig [[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... please to be going to the homestar runner wiki irc and wait for StillHomsar Hyya! A, E, I, O, U, and sometimes Y. XD *Oh well. I'll make another one: *O O *|_______| *I went on this morning, NO ONE was on! It was weird. XD (Everyone's probably at school) *I didn't forget, I was editing before replying. I accept your apology. :D *Yes, I said Hi, but I was told to go to the Ski Lodge, then the Pizza Parlor. I asked if you wanted to play with us on IRC, but you said "..." so I guessed that was a no. Also, when I said Hi, you did not say anything back to me. Then, you refused to come to the Ski Lodge. *Oh, well I thought I saw your contribs full of new clothing articles. Maybe I was hallucinating, but I'm pretty sure I saw it. *Oooooh... cooked snails. *Turns away and vomits* Gah... sorry. Well... don't mention that... that... E word... again... *Sure! I'll check ya new page. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 15:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Actually, I'm not on summer vacation yet. I'm absent from school today. I'll come on IRC, even though I have to go at 12:40 EST, or 9:40 PST. --Alxeedo TALK 16:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Um... Aiya! MUAHAHAHA, can you figure out this pattern? *Better than mine >_< *DRAMA!!!! *That's okay, I was actually having fun, not knowing you were annoyed until I had to leave. *YAY! I'm not a psycho. XD *XDDDDDDDDD I find it funny. At first, I didn't get it, but now I do. XDDDD *I'm going to be annoyed for two weeks that I'm not free (Metaphor, I'm only joking. XD) like you. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 20:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG HHS.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON You've got a new message! You're fired! Just kidding :P --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You've got another new message (sadly, last new message)! You're fired! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 20:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Biya! Can you guess it now? *Hi! I haven't been on the past few days because of a serious leg injury, from my thighs and down. It still hurts today, but I'm not as infuriated as I was yesterday. XD *XDDDDDDDDDDDD *I was mostly confused the whole time, unsure of what to say. After Phase 5, I thought "I've had enough." and left. Sorry, I was angry and confused at the same time. I've been wondering... why are we always happy and nice to each other when we message each other, yet rude and angry when we talk live? Hmmm... confusion 0_o I forgive ya, and I'm sorry too for acting like a jerk. *Sure! I'll sign in a minute or two! *By the way, I'm not coming on IRC today, as I want to edit today if you don't mind. *See first bullet for teh answer Hmmm.... why is it spelled answer if it's pronounced "Anser"? Oops... distracted..... *Cool! I'll look at it very soon. See ya! :) --Alxeedo TALK 22:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ciya! NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FIGURED IT OUT!!!!!1 *Thanks! I feel a lot better today. My legs don't hurt anymore, but I still can't run as fast as normal. Also, my knees still hurt. *It was partially my fault, for not thinking before saying things. Well, I had a great time yesterday! I hope you did too! :D *Cool! I can't wait! *XD I felt random. *XDDDDDDDDD *Yea, I saw the prank message, and said "What?" in my head. XD See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 00:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Your invited! Front.PNG Ninja400editparty.PNG Know Me? No? Well Then! 01:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON WARNING! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to my party? Hey, the time changed! can you come to my party? It is on ammoth and cove right now! Please!!! Diya! I always say hi to you when I come on! *I hope so :D *I never mean to make you jealous, and I always am confused whenever I come on seeing you making mad or sad emoticons, before I even start talking. *I will! :) *Or will he???? See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 22:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Remember! Rember that the party is in a few minuites! I will be there soon! Eiya! Hi Hal! *I feel bad for you. I hate bloody noses! *It's okay, but I am starting to get annoyed because almost every time we meet on the Shout, CP, or IRC, all we do is argue. *Kind of, but only because it would help you concentrate on something different. I said that to cheer yourself up, you needed to close the Shout Box, since it was a distraction. I thought you closed the Shout Box so I did too after you said to stop talking. Oh, I'm sorry. I never meant to embaress you, just to help you. *Right when I said that, I X'd it out. Before that, I was on the SB ther whole time. *I'm sorry, there were too many stories, and I saw that HT had a part about you and I. *Okay. I was joking. *I earned over 5000 edits! :D Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 11:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my ROR party. Sign up is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/ROR Party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 18:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Fiya! Yay, I like messages with better attitudes. XD *I agree, but I don't get the last one. What do you mean? *I noticed that, we REALLY need to get along more. *XD I read up to Chapter 6! It's AWESOME! Great story, I can't wait to read the rest! *Congrats on 14,000! That is almost triple my edits. >_< XD *Oh... I saw your blog post on NinjaON's blog. Oh well, at least we're friends again. =D *Yes, your sig ROCKS! Why are you apoligizing? XD *:P *It says "Here's the fun messages!". Then you said "I still have a bloody nose." XDDDDDDDDDDD Hope it feels better soon. *I injured my upper leg muscles. June: The Month of Injuries. *Cool! You should buy one! I had $80, but than I spent it on a new Lego set (I told you and Gary about), so now I have no money. >_> *Moving is complicated. I once moved right after my family re-did their basement, so I was sad. :( *I'm sure you will! Awesome! I love going out to dinner. Thanks for saying bye this time. :D Cya! --Alxeedo TALK 00:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Giya! I hate that! That sometimes happens to me. *Sure! But please do not be angry at me for it. *XD *=D *O_O Good! *XD Well, I am! And hopefully later too. *NOT THE PURPLE MASSACRE!!!!! *I hope. *>_< *NO YOU MUST GET IT!!! *They still sound fun! *Same here. It's usually 70 to 90 degrees here at this time. See ya! Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 11:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You have new messages! This is your fairy grandfather. Just wanna inform you that your puffles have expired. Bye. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 18:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Break Hal, 24.98.152.127 will not be editng and commenting until June 25, 2010. He will also not edit nor view from June 27 to July 2. Til June 25 I will still be viewing the wiki though. See ya on CP! 19:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H'! Look at that! And yes, I was just doing a reallllllly long edit. It was tiring. I'll be right on! O_O --Alxeedo TALK 22:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Iiya! Cool! I can talk for a little while, but then I have to go. --Alxeedo TALK 01:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Jiya! Hiya Hal! That's fine with me, even though I'm about to explode. No can do. Jk! XD See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 11:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... But could you please get me the code on the Main Page for the Blog List? I seem to be lacking an "Edit" or "View Source" button there. Thanks, Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you online.....? Hi! I'm just wondering, are you actually online....? Cya now! Ozone! talk blog 05:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Kiya! Hiya Hal! Yesterday was ''PURE FUN!'' Ditto, I cannot wait for today's adventure! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 17:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Liya! Almost halfway through the letters! XD *Oh well. They were fun on friday! *At that point in time, no. I said "Hiya Hal!", then "Hiya everyone else XD" *XD It's one of meh favorites. *Cool! My penguin must be tired carrying around that huge camera. *Hey! XDDDDDD *XD Chinese food is awesomeness, but I hate Japanese food. *Oh. My sister has fish, but they eat all of the smaller fish, and scare me. O_O See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 21:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Nomination I was about to nominate you on the RFA, but than I realized that you retired. I really want to nominate you, but I need to know if you are officially retired or decide to come back. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 23:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Miya or Niya? Hmmmm... I lost count! >_< *That's alright! *Yesterday I did not even talk on the shout box until you came. Also, the only thing I said in IRC was "Hi." XD *I don't. *XD *Awesome! Thanks! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 19:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Bday Party Happy Summer! I left a message at the Doraemon Wiki, but I hope you have a great summer too! Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 13:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hal... Do you think you'll come back? please do! Russian OneClick Here 02:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hi Hal! I did not know this summer would be so busy for me! *Awesome, thanks! *It wasn't mine though, and it was '''96 degrees outside, so it wasn't very fun. *But it was close to a tie when you quit. *Okay, I'll talk to you when I have the chance! (Hopefully today, even though I have to go around 3:30 PM EST (12:30 PM PST). *It does not have to be vandalised to be adopted. Sure! The maximum size in Paint must be 216x155 pixels. If that does not help, see . If it still does not help, then I won't mind resizing it for you. *Awwwwwww. Okay, on some days I may be on around that time. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 18:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Well, at least I'll probably see you on weekends! *Yea, it was horribly hot. I do better with cold than warmth. *>_< *Okay, but I could copy the logo you wanted to resize if you wanted. *I'll try, but no promises. My family goes out to dinner often. *I'll come on if I see ya on the wiki! (editing, shout box, etc.) See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 22:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oiya! Hi Hal! *I HATE when that happens! *Yep. Freezing in the winter, and burning in the summer. *GAH! 4:47 is evil. *Uh... okay. XD *Yea, I'm only using IRC from now on. *=D =D =D See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 19:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Piya! Hi Hal! Heh heh... pie... XD *Awesome! I'm not sure how long I can be on for today. My mom hates when I'm on the computer for very long in the summer. *Ditto. *O_O You're right. 0_o Doraemon must be powerful. *O________________O Did you have too much caffeine? Or sugar? XD *=A =B =C =D =E =F =G =H =I =J =K =L =M =N =O :D :D :D Seeeeya! --Alxeedo TALK 14:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Qiya! You can't even pronounce that one! XD *Yea, it is easier and necessary. *I'm sorry. I'll probably come on tonight if I can, but I can't promise! *What time do you usually get home in PST? Just curious. *Sounds fun! XD *0_o *Grabs pillow, and gives to Hal* *XD (=B) Now it looks like it has a face! Kinda... See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 14:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) YAY! YAY! I'll come on IRC until you gotta leave. :D :D :D --Alxeedo TALK 15:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC)